


Hutch's Sad Song and Ensuing Drabble

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Beach Scene, Love Confessions, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch finally revealed his deepening feelings for Starsky... only to watch Starsky walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutch's Sad Song and Ensuing Drabble

What if...

Hutch’s Sad Song  
Where is my friend,  
Who could be my lover?  
Where have you been?  
Is it all over?  
I told you “I love you”.  
Told you how I cared.  
You just stood there,  
You looked so scared.  
I haven’t changed.  
I’m still me.  
Why did “love” matter?  
What happened to thee?  
You walked away  
Without sayin’ a thing.  
I thought you felt it too  
The very subtle change.  
Where is my friend,  
Who could be my lover?  
Did love ruin us?  
Is it all over?

What if....  
It turned into a drabble?  
Hutch sat on the beach with his guitar in his lap. The last chords still echoing with the soft sounds of the waves. His head bent low, biting his lower lip to hold in the emotions. They wouldn't change anything. Not since he had told Starsky earlier just how he felt about him. How he wanted him.  
It...they were over.  
"I didn't leave. Not really. Just needed...some time."  
Starsky dropped to the sand by Hutch and slowly reached out to take his hand,.  
"What you said, just surprised me. I...have thought about it. About us. Together. I'm sorry. Ask me again?"  
Hutch looked up, eyes bright with tears. "Will you be my lover, Starsk?"  
Starsky took the guitar from Hutch's hands and layed it to the side. His hands reached up to frame Hutch's face. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Nothing hidden. Just when Hutch thought Starsky wasn't going to answer, those beautiful hands pulled him into a kiss. Their first kiss. Long and sweet. Tender and fierce. Promises and vows.  
Starsky pulled back, hands still framing Hutch's face.  
"You're going to have to write a new song."  
Hutch held his breath. Dare he hope?  
"Yes."


End file.
